As mobile devices incorporate more features, it is increasingly desirable to enable interface objects such as knobs and buttons with multiple functions to offer the user a way to interact with features of the radio. However, using such a knobs or buttons must allow the user to easily differentiate between modes of operation. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an interface object (e.g., a device rotary knob) that is capable of providing a feedback to a user, the feedback identifying specific menu items or device functions currently being controlled by the interface object.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.